Ungeliebt
by YouStarteldTheSister
Summary: Made for two friends of mine that have these awesome Medic rp characters.


The doctor dropped down to his knees, quickly reaching out to grab the hand of the one friend he had left in this world. The hand was small, slender, fitting easily into both of his as he held onto it tightly. His head tilted up and there was a hint of panic in the man's eyes, her skin was so cold, but at least he could feel it.. feel her... feel the panic...he was here, he was here and... and he was alive. So very alive and so very scared, more scared then he'd ever been in his life, and it was all because of her. The one woman that had made his life worth living for so long, the only thing he would've possibly cheated death for...

"Evelyn"

He visibly flinched away from the anger that burned in her eyes as she glared down at him, scrambled to grab at that hand again when she yanked it away, even went so far as to grab at the tail of her coat as she turned away from him.

"Evelyn please..."

at first he thought she had closed her ears to him, ignored his pleas and took a few steps away, the heel of her boots clicking on the floor of the laboratory before she stopped. He didn't dare to hope that she would listen to him, but couldn't help but perk up a bit as he saw her turn around. But when he opened his mouth to say something, the only thing she did was raise her hand and slap him with every ounce of strength she had in her body.

"Erich, do you have any idea what you've done?, what you could've done, but refused to do? no... I don't think you do, or else you would not be acting like this. I trusted you, we trusted you, and look at what happened!. I thought you had changed Erich, I was really starting to believe you would get better. But you proved us wrong, you can't change Erich, and I will not.. I can not put up with it any longer. Things are different now, and I have no room for forgiveness over something so incredibly stupid."

When her screaming came to an end, the only Erich could do was hang his head and pick his broken glasses up off the floor. Slipping them back onto his face, sitting on his heels, and just staring down at his hands. He knew he had messed up, he knew it had been wrong, but he had hoped she would forgive him... hoped he would have a chance to make it up to her... to them. But it seems he had really messed up this time, his luck and second chances had run out, and now he wasn't just losing a woman... he was losing family.

As if summoned by his father's thoughts, Henrich's head poked through the open doorway of the lab, his big round eyes as innocent as any six year old's should be, and Erich didn't think he had it in him to be able to look at them now when he knew what was about to come.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy fighting again?"

Evelyn's expression softened a bit, and she turned away from Erich and toward her son, shaking her head lightly.

"No Henrich, I was just telling you're daddy what a bad boy he's been lately. Do you have your things packed?"

Henrich nodded and nodded his head towards somewhere in the hallway, out of sight from where the two adults were standing.

"Uh huh! the birdy is ready to go too"

Erich bit his lip, and flinched again when he felt the child's gaze turn to him, but still did not dare to look up.

"You shouldn't have been such a bad boy! you made Mommy really upset!..."

Erich's hands tightened into fists, gripping the dirty ripped fabric of his pants and his eyes screwed shut. The clicks of Evelyn's heels started again, and before the doctor even had time to pry his eyes open he heard Evelyn tell his.. their.. her son to get his bag... and then.. they were gone.

He turned still as a statue then, just sitting there staring at the empty doorway, like he was waiting for the two of them to return and tell him that it was all just a horribly cruel joke. That they weren't really mad at him and that things were going to be ok. He stayed that way for what seemed like years before it started to sink in.. the idea really started to sink in and stick to his brain like a slow poison. His family was gone, had taken everything and left him alone... with... with what?

This was when Erich finally took time to blink and look around his laboratory, some how not surprised to see the total destruction of his precious work space. Evelyn had more then likely done this before she left, he had seen her do worse while on a rampage before. A light on one of his machines blinked weakly, and gave a strangled sound that could only be described as a very warped kind of beep, and the only thing Erich could do was look back down at his hands and let out a heavy, heartbroken sigh...

What was the point of living now? 


End file.
